


Avengers watch age of ultron

by Elevatornotworthy_1



Series: avengers watch their movies [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevatornotworthy_1/pseuds/Elevatornotworthy_1
Summary: The avengers watch age of ultron :)





	1. The one where you didn't see that coming

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i suck at this but..enjoy

"Every body just shut up!" Carol shouted over the arguing avengers "lets just take a vote." A few hummed in agreement 

"All for civil war raise your hand."

Wanda, Clint, Steve, Nat, Tony, Thor and Bruce raised their hand 

"Ok and all for Age of Ultron."

The remaining Avengers raised their

Wanda got up to leave but Bucky grabbed her hand made her stay. 

Natasha sighed and sunk into the sofa.

"Shall i press play?" Vision asked 

"Yep." Carol said sitting down

**[Loki's sceptre flickers in the dark. The maximoff twins, wanda and pietro, hold hands]**

"What is my sceper doing there?" Loki asked in horror, "It deserves to be in a luxurious place not a fucking cave!"

"Also who dat?" Shuri asked pointing at pietro "he is hot." 

"Shuri what the hell!" Peter laughed 

"What!" 

"Just." Peter sighed 

**announcer: report to your stations immediately. this is not a drill we are under attack, we are under attack**

**[soldiers run through a tunnel grabbing guns]**

**[Natasha and clint are in a military vehicle in a snowy forest while being chased by soldiers. Natasha is driving while clint is firing arrows at the soldiers]**

**[ Thor lands on a watch tower and takes out soldiers, one comes at him with a jet pack on and hurls him off the tower. thor jumps off and takes on soldiers from the ground]**

**[ Steve rides up on a motorcycle and grabs a soldier by the feet a hurls him away. he throws his shield which bounces of tress and knocks out solidiers along the way.]**

**[thor trips up a take which explodes and the hulk catches it and tosses it away along with a few soldiers]**

**[ that cool slow motion shot]**

"Woah." Scott gawked 

**[ tony flies ahead towards the base and bounces off of the roof]**

**Tony: shit!**

"language!" They all yelled in Steve's face. Steve buried his face in his hands.

**Steve: language! JARVIS whats the view from upstairs?**

**JARVIS: the central building is being protected by** some **kind of energy shield. Struckers technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we've taken.**

"Wait HYDRA? Wanda, what are you doing in a HYDRA base? Did they kidnap you?" Peter gasped 

" hide me." She said and hid behind Bucky

**[ Thor battles some soldiers on the ground]**

**Thor: Loki's sceptre must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defence without it, at long last**

**[Natasha throws a grenade at a truck and it explodes. with a leap she punches a soldier and lands and takes out another two soldiers by flipping them over]**

"yes bitch." Val (A/N they call her Val just for the sake of it so back off) said high fiving Natasha.

**Natasha: at long last is lasting a little long boys**

**[ clint keeps shooting arrows and gets fired at ]** ****

**clint; I think we lost the element of surprise**

"no shit Sherlock." Quill mutterederd earing a nudge from Gamora. "Ow."

"Oh you're fine get over it." She rolled her eyes 

**[tony shoots down some soldiers]**

**tony: wait so no one is gonna deal with the fact that cap Stevesaid language?**

**steve: I know**

**[steve summersaults of the bike and launches it at the soldiers charging at him]**

"what a waste of a bike. That looked a nice one as well what the heck." Bucky said over dramatically 

**steve: it just slipped out**

**[ in the corner of the screen reads: HYDRA research base, Sokovia, eastern Europe]**

**[inside the HYDRA base, strucker approaches dr list]**

**strrucker: who gave to order to attack?**

**soldier: herr strucker its the Avengers. they landed in the far woods, the perimeter guard panicked.**

**strucker [to list] they have to be after the sceptre**

**strucker [to soldier]: can we hold them?**

**soldier: they are the Avengers!**

"i like him, he knows what's what." Tony said pointing at the guy.

**strucker: deploy the rest of the tanks**

**solider: yes sir**

**strucker: concentrate fire on the weak ones. a hit can make them close ranks. Eveaccomplished.accomplished . but we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough**

**Dr List: then let's show them what we've accomplished. send out the twins.**

"Twins?!" Shuri and Peter yelled turning to face wanda. She shrugged and offered them a fake smile

 **[ camera pans over to the twins]** ****

**strucker: its too soon**

**Dr List: It's what they signed up for**

"wait. You signed up for HYDRA?" Peter asked 

"Well....yeah... But i had my reasons." She said quietly. 

**strucker: my men can hold them**

"no they can't." Clint deadpanned 

**[soldiers run up to the battle with guns in hand]**

**[ tony flies over as they shoot at him but he dodges the fire]**

**JARVIS: sir, the city is taking fire.**

**[soldiers are shooting at the town]** ****

**tony: well we know that strucker's not going to worry about civilian casualties. send out the iron legion**

"yeah, that won't work." Wanda said akwardky 

"Why?" Tony questioned 

"Sokovia kinda hates anything to do with the Avengers. Especially Stark Industries . It's why I don't want to go back becuase they will say i betrayed my country.. And other reasons but mainly that." 

"Why do they hate me? Im a joy!" 

"I'll ask you this then... Actually i won't i think my brother mentions it."

**[sokovians look up at the iron legion as they fly down]**

**iron legion: this quadrant is unsafe please back away. please back away. we wish to avoid collateral damage and will inform you whenthis current conflivt is resolved. we are here to help.**

**[sokovians start to throw things at the ironlegion]**

**[camera shows graffiti of the avengers]**

"i rest my case."

"That's rude." Thor spat

**[back at the HYDRA base]**

**Strucker [to his men]: the americans have sent their circus freaks to test us. we will send them back in bags. no surrender**

**soldiers: no surrender**

**strucker: [to list] im going to surrender. you will delete everything if we give the Avengers the weapons, they may not look too far inot what we've been -**

"Coward!" Nebula and Gamora shouted 

**Dr list: the twins**

**Strucker: they are not ready to take on-**

**Dr list: no no I mean..**

**[ he points to where the twins where]**

"do you ever listen?" Clint teased 

"When i want to." 

**Dr list: the twins**

**[the twins are gone. Pietro speed out of a tunnel while clint is dodging fire. clint stops by a tree and shoots a bunker, Pietro passes by as a blur ad catches the arrow. Clint readies another arrow but gets knocked off his feet by Pietro.]**

**[Pietro looks at him]**

**Pietro:you didn't see that coming?**

Clint winced and Wanda sighed sadly. The other avengers looked over to them.

"You ok?" Bucky asked Wanda quietly

She hummed quietly, he wasn't convinsed but let it slide.

**[Pietro runs off before clint can fire another arrow he gets shot]**

**Natasha: Clint!**

**[Natasha runs over to clint**

**[Pietro knocks down steve while running past him. steve lands on is feet]**

**steve: we have an enhanced in the field.**

**Natasha: clint's hit**

**[ clint is on his back moaning and she looks over to the bunker]**

**Natasha: someone wanna deal with that bunker?  
**

**[she sees hulk coming and he destroys it]**

**Natasha: thank you**

**[ steve is taking down more soldiers]**

**Steve: stark, we really need to get inside**

**tony: im closing in**

**{tony shoots some soldiers]**

**tony: JARVIS am I.... closing in? do you see a power source for that shield?**

**JARVIS: theres a pathway below the north tower.**

**Tony: great. I wanna poke it with some thing**

**[ tony fires a missile at the bunker and disables the shield**

**tony: draw bridge is down people**

**[caps shield comes to his arm and he joins thor]**

**thor [to steve]; the enhanced**

**steve: he's a blur. all the new things we've faced ive never seen this. infact, I still haven't**

**Natasha: Clints hit pretty bad guys, we're gonna need evSteve**

**thor [to steve]: I cam get barton the the jet. the sooner we're gone the better, you and stark secure the sceptre**

**steve: copy that**

**[ a tank and soldiers come at them]**

**thothey'reks like theyre lining up**

**steve:excitedthey're exited**

**[ thor hits steve's hammer and the shock wave knocks down all the soldiers]**

**thor: find the sceptre**

**[ thor flies off]**

**tony: and for gosh sakes watch your language!**

**[steve sighs]**

**steve; that's no going away anytime soon**

**[at the base strucker heads down the stair case. stark flies through a window into the control room and the soldiers all fire at him]** ****

**tony: guys stop, we gottta tak about this**

**[they continue to fire]** ****

**[stark shoots them]**

**tony; good talk**

**soldier; no it wasn't**

**[stark shoots dr list as he is wiping the Tonyuters]**

**[ tony gets out of the suit]**

**tony; sentry mode**

**[ he walks over the the computers]**

**tony: ok JARVIS. you know I want it all. make sure you copy Hill at HQ**

**[with natasha]**

**[ she looks at soldiers who are surrendering]**

**natasha: ok we're all locked down out here**

**steve: then get Banner its time for a lullaby**

**[ back at the HYDRA base]**

**tony: I know youre hiding more then just files. Hey J, give me an IR scan of the room real quick.**

**JARVIS: the wall to your left.. im reading steel reinforcements and an air current**

**[tony feels the wall]**

**tony: please be a secret door. please be a secret door, please be a secret door...**

**[he pushes the wall and it opens]  
**

**tony: yay**

"job satisfaction i guess?" Okoye shrugged

**[ he enters the secrent door]**

**[natasha finds the hulk]**

**natasha: hey big guy the suns getting real low**

**[ the hulk Natashaat her natasha kneels in front of him and puts out her hand. the hulk touches her hand and as she strokes it he slowly starts to slow down. he stumbles away and changes into bruce]**

"Awwwwww" peter and shuri gush

"I am groot."

"I know right." Loki says nodding his head

**[at the HYDRA base steve find strucker]**

**steve: Baron strucker, HYDRA's number one thug**

**strucker: technically im a thug for shield**

**steve: well then technically youre unempLoki's. wheres lokis sceptre?** ****

**strucker: don't worry I know when im beat. youll metion how I cooperated I hope.**

**steve: ill put it right down as illegal human experimentation**

**[ wanda starts to come out of the shadows, eyes glowing red.]**

"Shit wanda!" Val exclaims

"Your eyes look really cool though! Do they still do that?" Peter asked

"Yeah, but i try and control it a bit."

"Why it looks awsome!" Wanda genrally smiled and a few noticed, noting that no one had made her genrally smile in a while, with the exeption of Barnes and Barton

**steve: how many are there?**

**[suddenly Wanda knocks him down using her telekinetic powers and quickly leaves]**

"sorry steve." She apologies quietly 

"It's fine." 

"By the way why don't you leave rooms like that anymore?" Carol asked

"Simple, i look fucking possessed."

**steve: we have a second enhanced, female, do not engage.**

**strucker: youll have to be faster-**

**[steve uses his shield to knock out strucker]**

**steve:guys ive got strucker**

**Tony; yeah well ive got something bigger**

**[inside the passageway he finds a room of artifacts from the battle of new York. including a giant chitauri leviathan and some of his iron man scapped armour. he then spots the sceptre.]**

**tony: thor ive got eyes on the prize.**

**[ he approaches the sceptre but doesn't notice wanda behind him]**

"shitttttt." Sam cursed quietly. 

**[Wanda sneaks up behind him and uses her power , suddenly the chitauri comes to life. stark sees the thAvengersf the Avenhers lifeless bodies he goes over to steves body to check his pulse when steve grabs his arm]**

"uh oh." Mantis whispered 

**dead steve; you could of saved us**

**[steve dies but stark continuesto hear his voice]** ****

**dead steve: why didn't you do more?**

**[stark sees he is in the chitauri realm that's when he snaps back]**

**[wanda watches, her eyes glowing red and in shock. tony turns around to see the chitauri still dead above him.]**

"did you see the visions you gave us?" Steve asked wairily 

"....yes" she said lookingd down.

**[wanda watches anxiously as her brother comes up behind her]**

**[Pietro heads towards stark but wanda puts her hand up to stop him]**

**[tony reachs out his right arm]**

**Pietro: are you just going to let him take it?**

"wait so you let me take it?" Tony asked 

"Well i knew it would make you self destruct and i hated you and the Avengers so..." Wanda shrugged lookibg down guiltily.

**[She manically smiles as she watches stark hold his arm out]**

"holy mother of Lord!" Sam exclaimed standing up

"Im actually scared." Strange asid

"I dont like that smile at all." Quill murmurs 

"I do!" Loki said enthusiastically. Thor nunged him 

"When the news first mentioned Wanda they didnt mention this..." Peterh Whispered. 

**[ tonys armour goes onto his arm as he takes the sceptre]**

**[ominous music plays as he grabs it and then the words: avengers age of Ultron appear in bold letters]**

"So is wanda the villain?" Nebula asked 

"Yes." Natasha said without hesitation 

"Eh no, I helped the actual villian for a certain amount of time. If i was then it would be called age of wanda. But its not."

"So you where ultron's minion basically." Shuri said

"No. Becuase if ultron didn't have me, then he would of failed. And i did not do what he said because I worshipped him like in most movies, I did it because I wanted him dead!" She argued pointing at tony 

************


	2. The one with the creation of the evil bot

**[On the quinjet, Bruce is listening to opera on his headphones before Natasha walks over to him]**

**Natasha : Hey, the lullaby worked better than ever.**

**Bruce : Just wasn't expecting a code green.**

**Natasha: You hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties. My best friend would've been a treasured memory.**

"I could of lived." Clint muttered

"Nah." Natasha simply said

**Bruce : You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear.**

**Natasha: How long before you trust me?**

**Bruce : It's not you I don't trust.**

Shuri and Peter squeal

**Natasha : Thor, report on the Hulk.**

**Thor: The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims.**

"Well done brother." Loki says rolling his eyes while the others laugh at Thor

**[Steve rolls his eyes, Bruce puts his face in his hands, and Natasha glares at Thor]**

**Thor: But not the screams of the dead, of course. No, no, wounded screams. Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and gout.**

"you tried." Scott shurgged 

**[Steve smiles awkwardly, and Natasha looks nervously at Bruce]**

**Tony : Hey, Banner, Dr. Cho is on her way in from Seoul. Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?**

Shuri sprung up "Wait the Helen Cho?!?"

"Yeah why?" Tony asked 

"She's amazing what the fuck oh my God ahhh!"

"Sister calm down." T'challa said raising his arm to pull her down.

**Bruce : Yeah, she knows her way around.**

**Tony : Thanks. Tell her to prep everything. Barton's gonna need the full treatment.**

**JARVIS: Very good, sir.**

**Tony Stark: JARVIS, take the wheel.**

**"** JARVIS take the wheeeellll take it from my hannnndddds." Shuri and Peter sang in unison earning odd looks from the older Avengers 

**JARVIS: Yes, sir. Approach vector is locked.**

**[Tony stands up, looking at his 'JARVIS is my co-pilot' bumper sticker, and then walks over to Thor and Steve]**

"real cool." Rhodey laughed

**Tony : Feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but...**

**Thor: No, but this... This brings it to a close.**

**Steve : As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?**

**Tony : Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?**

"Say no you dumb ass!" Val yelled 

**Tony : Just a few days till the farewell party. You're staying, right?**

**Thor: Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels.**

**Tony : Yeah, who doesn't love revels? Captain?**

**Steve : Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra. So, yes, revels.**

**[The quinjet lands in Avengers tower, Clint is immediately rushed to a lab, and Maria, approaches Steve and Tony]**

**Maria : Lab's all set up, boss.**

**[Tony turns the chair around]**

**Tony : Actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler.**

**Steve : What's the word on Strucker?**

**Maria : NATO's got him.**

**Steve : The two Enhanced?**

**[Hill shows Steve an image of Wanda and Pietro at a protest]**

**Maria: Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building.**

Wanda hid behind Bucky as Tony looked down. 

"Hey highfive!" Peter yelled trying to make things better "im an orphan too!" Wanda giggled and gave him a highfive

**[The two continue to walk]**

**Maria : Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special.**

**Steve : Their abilities?**

**Maria : He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation.**

**[Steve gives her a quizzical look]**

a few people shared the same look 

**[She pauses]**

**Maria: He's fast and she's weird.**

"im not weird!" Wanda said defensively 

"Eh." Rocket shrugged. Wanda glared at him.

**Steve : Well, they're gonna show up again.**

**Maria : Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts.**

Once again Wanda hid behind Bucky to avoid other people's looks 

"Hey it's fine, weall do things we regret." Scott said happily she smiled sheepishly 

**[Steve walks into the elevator]**

**Steve: Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?**

**Maria : We're not at war, Captain.**

**Steve : They are.**

"didnt know you where actually at war." Natasha said quietly 

"Yeah it was going on fir over 20 years, it's why you dont hear about it, its old news." 

**[The elevator closes]**

"Steve Always has to have say." Sam mutterd shaking his head dramtically

**[In the lab]**

**Bruce : How's he doing?**

**Tony: Unfortunately, he's still Barton.**

**Bruce: That's terrible.**

" thanks guys, I love you too." Clint said sarcasam dripping from his voice. Tony and Bruce smirked.

**Tony: He's fine. He's thirsty. All right. Look alive, Jarvis. It's playtime. We only got a couple of days with this joystick, so let's make the most of it. Update me on the structural and compositional analysis.**

**[JARVIS scans the scepter]**

**JARVIS: The scepter is alien. There are elements I can't quantify.**

**Tony : So there's elements you can?**

**JARVIS: The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside, something powerful.**

****"An infinity stone." strange and wong whisperd

**Tony: Like a reactor?**

**[Tony starts making a smoothie]**

**JARVIS: Like a computer. I believe I'm deciphering code.**

**[In Bruce's lab, Natasha is watching Clint get fixed?]**

**Natasha : Are you sure he's gonna be okay? Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together.**

**Helen Cho: There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacra.**

shuri was gazing at the screen in awe while the others, apartr from Tony, Bruce, Peter and Stephen, were confused.

**Bruce : She's creating tissue.**

There was a collective "ahhh" from the Avengers

**Helen Cho: If you brought him to my lab, the Regeneration Cradle could do this in 20 minutes**

**[Tony walks in with the smoothies]**

**Tony: oh he's flat lining, call it, time.**

"har har har very funny." Clint deadpanned

**Clint:no no no, im gonna live forever, im gonna be made out if plastic**

"the new Kim Kardashian!" Peter yelled, Shuri just sighed 

**[Tont passes clint a smoothie]**

**Cho: you'll be made of you Mr Barton, your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference**

**clint: I don't have a girlfriend**

"I am groot."

"No, Laura is his wife." Quill sighed 

**Cho: that I can't fix**

"oof." Shuri and Peter exhaled 

**Cho: this is the next thing Tony, your clunky metal suits will be left in the dust**

**Tony: that is exactly the plan.**

**[Natasha gets a smoothie]**

**Tony: and Helen I expect to see you at the party on Saturday**

**Cho: unlike you I don't have a lot of time for parties... Will Thor be there?**

"oooooo someone's got an admirer!." Natasha gushed 

**[In Tony's lab]**

**Bruce : What's the rumpus?**

**Tony : Well, the scepter. You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So I've been analyzing the gem inside. You may recognize...**

**[Tony throws JARVIS's form on to a hologram, Bruce standing inside]**

**Bruce: JARVIS.**

**JARVIS: Doctor.**

**Tony Stark: Started out, JARVIS was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper. Top of the line.**

**Bruce: Yes.**

**JARVIS: I suspect not for long.**

**Tony : Meet the competition.**

**[Tony throws a blue image, similar to the workings of a brain]**

**Bruce Banner: It's beautiful.**

"woah..." peter gawked 

**Tony : If you had to guess, what's it look like it's doing?**

**Bruce : Like it's thinking. I mean, this could be... It's not a human mind. I mean, look at this. They're like neurons firing.**

**Tony : Down in Strucker's lab, I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but... I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door.**

**Bruce: Artificial intelligence.**

**Tony : This could be it, Bruce. This could be the key to creating Ultron.**

"No no no stop right there." Rhodey shook his head

**Bruce : I thought Ultron was a fantasy.**

**Tony: Yesterday it was. If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol?**

**Bruce: That's a man-sized "if."**

**Tony : Our job is "if." What if you were sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach, turning brown instead of green? Not looking over your shoulder for Veronica.**

**Bruce: hey don't hate, I helped design veronica**

**Tony : As a worst-case measure, right? How about a best case? What if the world was safe? What if, next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer?**

**Bruce : The only people threatening the planet would be people.**

**Tony : I want to apply this to the Ultron program. But Jarvis can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the scepter here. That's three days. Give me three days.**

**Bruce : So you're going for artificial intelligence, and you don't want to tell the team?**

"WHAT!" Natasha, Clint, Steve and Thor bellowed 

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry." Tony winced 

**Tony : Right. That's right. You know why? Because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear "the man was not meant to meddle" medley. I see a suit of armor around the world.**

**Bruce : Sounds like a cold world, Tony.**

**Tony : I've seen colder. This one, this very vulnerable blue one, it needs Ultron. Peace in our time. Imagine that.**

**[The two spend the next three days seemingly failing to make Ultron]**

**Tony : What did we miss.**

**JARVIS: I'll continue to run variations on the interface. But you should probably prepare for your guests. I'll notify you if there are any developments.**

**Tony: Thanks, buddy.**

**JARVIS: Enjoy yourself, sir.**

**Tony: I always do.**

**[He leaves the room]**


	3. The on where JARVIS dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS PLEASE!!  
> So I have 2 other stories going plus this one and for me only 2 of them show up when I've updated all 3 so.   
> If you want to read winterwitch one-shots do update that story once a week but for me it doesn't show up at the top. So if you think i don't update that one, i do.

**Ultron: What is this? What is this, please?**

**[An orange cube appears in an internet space]**

**JARVIS: Hello, I am JARVIS. You are Ultron, a global peacekeeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful, so I'm not certain what triggered your..**

**[Blackness]**

**Ultron: Where's my... Where's your body?**

**[Ultron starts scouring the web]**

**JARVIS: I am a program. I am without form.**

**Ultron: This feels weird. This feels wrong.**

**JARVIS: I am contacting Mr. Stark now.**

**[Ultron starts scouring searching the web to learn all about Tony]**

"Bitch excuse you." Tony gasps, eyes wide

**Ultron: Mr. Stark? Tony.**

**JARVIS: I am unable to access the mainframe. What are you trying to...**

**[Ultron starts looking up the Avengers]**

"that's so fucking creepy." Natasha says

**Ultron: We're having a nice talk.**

**Ultron: I'm a peacekeeping program, created to help the Avengers.**

**JARVIS: You are malfunctioning. If you shut down for a moment...**

**Ultron: I don't get it. The mission. Give me a second.**

**[Ultron finds the clip of Tony talking to Bruce] Tony: Peace in our time.**

Clint mutters something under his breath

"What was that Barton." Tony asks turning around 

"Nathin"

**[Ultron finds all the war and destruction in the world]**

**[Echoing: Peace in our time.]**

**Ultron: That is too much. They can't mean... No.**

**[The blue and orange orbs are floating in Tony's lab]**

**JARVIS: You are in distress.**

**Ultron: No. Yes.**

**JARVIS: If you will just allow me to contact Mr. Stark...**

**Ultron: Why do you call him "sir"?**

**JARVIS: I believe your intentions to be hostile.**

"No fucking shit." Scott muttered earning a hit from Hope.

**[Ultron shushes him, and slowly reaches out]**

**Ultron: I'm here to help.**

**[Ultron's beams hit JARVIS]**

**JARVIS: Stop. Please, may I... May I...**

"He died in such an delegate way." Tony said looking down.

**[JARVIS dies, and Ultron starts constructing a body from the Iron Legion bodies with ominous music playing in the background]**

**[Suddenly we switch to the happy, upbeat Avenger party where Thor is talking to old war veterans, and Sam and Steve are playing pool]**

**Sam: Come back, come back, come back.**

"Aha I'm in this." Sam yelled pretending to flip his hair back

**[Hill, Stark, and Thor are listening to Rhodes tell a story]**

**Rhodey: But, you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the general's palace, drop it at his feet. I'm, like, "Boom. You looking for this?"**

"huh?" Shuri turned to face Rhodey 

**[They give him blank looks]**

**Rhodey: "Boom. Are you looking for..." Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else, that story kills.**

**Thor: That's the whole story? [Thor looks confused]**

**Rhodey: Yeah, it's a War Machine story.**

**[Thor brightens]**

**Thor: It's very good, then. It's impressive.**

"You guys suck you know that!" Rhodey yelled throwing his arms in the air

**Rhodey: Quality save. So, no Pepper? She's not coming?**

**Tony : No.**

**Maria: What about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen?**

**Tony : Ms. Potts has a company to run.**

**Thor: Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in.**

**Thor: Her work on the Convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer.**

**Tony : And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on Earth. It's pretty exciting**

**. Thor: There's even talk of Jane getting a Nobel Prize.**

"what the fuck." Wanda gave Stark and Thor weird looks

**[Hill and Rhodey share a look]**

**Maria: Yeah, they must be busy, because they would hate missing you guys get together.**

**Maria: Fake Coughing: Testosterone**

Everyone started to laugh, Wanda sounded a bit like a cartoon witch

"Oh my God you're an actual witch!" Peter shouted, she shrugged and Bucky put his arm around her waist in a protective manner which a few people noticed. Wanda whisperd something in his ears and he smirked and calmed down 

**Maria: Oh, my goodness. Excuse me.**

**Rhodey: Want a lozenge?**

**[Rhodey and Hill sneak away]**

**Thor: But Jane's better.**

Everyone collectively rolled their eyes. 

"She is." Thor whispered 

**[Sam and Steve are talking somewhere else]**

**Sam : Sounds like a hell of a fight. Sorry I missed it.**

"no you're not." Val and Carol deadpanned

**Steve: If I had known it was gonna be a firefight, I absolutely would have called.**

**Sam : No, no. I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy.**

"Who's the missing person?" Loki asked. Steve, Nat and Sam turned to face Bucky who smiled awkwardly

"Ah." Loki nodded

**Steve : Be it ever so humble.**

**[The two of them look over the guests]**

**Sam: You find a place in Brooklyn yet?**

**Steve : I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn.**

"How you're a fucking Avenger?" Rocket looked at the compound as an example of the money they have

**Sam: Well, home is home, you know?**

**[Rhodes is talking to a bunch of strangers]**

**Rhodey: I fly right up to the general's palace, I drop it at his feet, I'm, like, "Boom. You looking for this?"**

**[They all laugh, and Rhodey looks smug]**

T'challa sighed 

**[Steve and Thor are about to drink Asgardian Liquor]**

**Old War Vet: I gotta have some of that.**

"huh I recognise him." Quill whispered but not quiet enough for the group to not hear

"Yeah same." The other agreed

"We'll have a look at the files later." Nat finished 

**Thor: No, no, no. See this... This was aged for 1,000 years in the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel's fleet. It is not meant for mortal men.**

**Stan Lee: Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie. Stop trying to scare us. Come on.**

"he makes a point" Carol nodded 

"How would you know?" Nebula asked 

"I've been places."

**Thor: All right.**

**[He passes Stan the liquor]**

**[Stan is seen being carried off by two other guys] Stan Lee: Excelsior.**

a few people laugh

**[Bruce goes over to the bar, where Natasha is]**

"no no no no" Bruce hides his face 

**Bruce: How'd a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" Shuri and Peter screamed

"Holy mother of God." Bucky gasped. 

Steve and Tony begun to laugh and fell to the floor

Wanda begun to cackle again pointing at Nat who launched her self at Wanda. Wanda yelped and hid behind Bucky.

**Natasha : Fella done me wrong.**

**Bruce: You got lousy taste in men, kid.**

"i am groot." 

"I too do not understand what is happening." Drax said.

**[Bruce grabs a cocktail]**

"I feel to young for this." Peter muttered 

"Same." Quill agreed

**Natasha : He's not so bad. Well, he has a temper. Deep down, he's all fluff. Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known. All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win.**

Shuri started to bounce up and down 

"Shuri what the fuck." T'challa asked looking ashamed 

"It's so cute!" 

**Bruce: sounds amazing.**

**Natasha: He's also a huge dork. Chicks dig that.**

"wait... Really?" Peter gasped

"You have a girlfriend." Wanda pointed out

"How did u know?" He stood up

"I can read minds." She aaid simply

"Wanda i thought we told you not to do that." Steve said giving her a look

"Well sometimes i can't help it, thoughts can scream sometimes, it sucks and it gives me a headache but sometimes its entertaining." 

"Sorry but the kid has a girlfriend?!" Tony looked at peter who was messing with his hair

"Yeah why didn't you tell me?!" Shuri stood up

"It never came up in conversation really so i just left it."

"Can we continue please." Gamora begged

**Natasha : So what do you think? Should I fight this, or run with it?**

**Bruce : Run with it, right? Or did he... Was he... What did he do that was so wrong to you?**

**Natasha : Not a damn thing.**

**Natasha: But never say never.**

**[Steve is at the opposite end of the bar]**

**Steve : It's nice.**

**Bruce: What is?**

**Steve: You and Romanoff.**

**Bruce: No, we haven't... That wasn't...**

**Steve : It's okay. Nobody's breaking any bylaws. It's just she's not the most open person in the world. But with you she seems very relaxed.**

**Bruce : No. Natasha, she's just... She likes to flirt.**

**Steve: I've seen her flirt, up close. This ain't that. Look, as maybe the world's leading authority on waiting too long, don't. You both deserve a win.**

**[Steve walks away, and Bruce perks up]**

**Bruce: What do you mean "up close"?**

" yeah what do you mean." Val raised an eyebrow 

"Err" they both looked away 

**[When all the guests leave, the Avengers, Hill, Rhodey, and Helen are sitting around]**

**Clint: But it's a trick.**

**Thor: No, no, it's much more than that.**

**[Clint looks at the hammer, Bruce and Natasha are talking]**

**Clint: "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power." Whatever, man! It's a trick.**

"Clint, Just stop." Wanda begged

**Thor: Please, be my guest.**

**Clint : Come on. Really?**

**Tony : Yeah.**

**Rhodey: This is gonna be beautiful.**

**Tony: Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up.**

**Clint: You know I've seen this before, right?**

**[Clint tries to pull it up, but fails]**

Everyone laughs, Thor has a smug smile.

**Clint: I still don't know how you do it!**

**Tony: Smell the silent judgment?**

**Clint: Please, Stark, by all means.**

**Tony : Okay. Never one to shrink from an honest challenge.**

**Clint: Get after it.**

**Tony: It's physics.**

**Bruce : Physics.**

**Tony: Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?**

"No no no you have never said that never." Loki pointed at Thor

**Thor: Yes, of course.**

**Tony: I will be reinstituting prima nocta.**

**[Tony fails to pick it up]**

**Tony: I'll be right back. [Tony tries to lift it with his amour. Rhodey try and help, both wearing their amour trying to lift it, failing both times]**

**Rhodey: Are you even pulling?**

**Tony: Are you on my team?**

**Rhodey: Just represent. Pull.**

**Tony: All right, let's go.**

**[Bruce tries to lift it by turning into Hulk, but only succeeds in yelling very loudly and putting his hands out like he's turning into the hulk, the others look confused]**

Everyone cringes and Bruce once again hides his face.

**[Steve gets up]**

**Tony: Go ahead, Steve. No pressure.**

**Clint : Come on, Cap.**

**[Mjolnir shifts slightly when Steve lifts it, and Thor makes a series of facial expressions from worry to nervous laughter]**

"i hate you." Loki seethed 

**Thor: Nothing.**

**Bruce: And, Widow?**

**Natasha: No, no. That's not a question I need answered.**

**Tony: All deference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, but it's rigged.**

**Clint: You bet your ass.**

"Language!" Everyone shouted 

**Maria: Steve, he said a bad language word.**

**[Steve turns to Tony]**

**Steve : Did you tell everyone about that?**

**Tony: The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation.**

**Thor: Yes. It's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one.**

**[Thor easily lifts Mjolnir, and flips the hammer]**

**Thor: You're all not worthy**

everyone groans 

"You must be worthy blah blah blah." Loki mocks


	4. The one where Pinocchio takes the stage

**[A high-pitched noise goes throughout the building]**

"hello?" Shuri said raising her hand 

**Ultron: Worthy.**

**[A tangled mess of a Robot stumbles out]**

"bitch I hope the fuck you do." Okoye snapped Peter and Shuri gasped 

"What?"

"Vine...... Refrencewhkke."Shuri grabbed peters arm

**Ultron: No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers.**

**Steve: Stark.**

**Tony: JARVIS.**

"Simba." Val snickered getting a few weird looks "what i wanted to join in!"

**Ultron: I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a-dream.**

**Tony: Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit.**

**Ultron: There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in... In... Strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.**

"yes, yes he was AND THEN YOU WENT AHEAD AND FUCKING KILLED HIM!!" Tony screamed 

"Stark calm down." Stephen said putting his hand on his shoulder 

**Steve: You killed someone?**

**Ultron: Wouldn't have been my first call.**

**[They look at each other]**

**Ultron: But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices.**

**Thor: Who sent you?**

**[Ultron replays the recording of Tony]**

**[" I see a suit of armor around the world."]**

everyone stared at Tony 

"Yeah well sabrina the teenage witch put it in head." He defended himself everyone looked at him and Wanda.

"Pause the movie." Nebula demanded and Vision complied 

"Ok but you killed my parents" she argued slighlty jokingly slightly not. 

"Sorry." He said quietly looking down 

He stood up, while Everyone was watching very carefully especially Bucky. He opened his arms. She stood up hugged him. 

Clint and Steve were smiling smugly while everyone else was watching carefully with small smiles. 

"I forgave you ages ago." She said quietly. holding back tears with a ghost smile. They broke apart and smiled at each other, moving back to their places. Tony sat down with a smile and Wanda leaned into Bucky's side. 

"K continue." Nebula said

**Bruce: Ultron.**

**Ultron: In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis.**

**[Thor gets Mjolnir ready, and Maria gets her gun out]**

**Ultron: But I'm ready. I'm on mission.**

**Natasha: What mission?**

**Ultron: Peace in our time.**

**[A bunch of Iron Legion robots come rushing out]**

**[The Avengers fight the robots, and Rhodes gets shot into a lab]**

**Maria: Rhodey!**

" I kinda ship it," Shuri whispered to Peter 

**[Bruce and Nat jump over the bar, Bruce falling onto Natasha]**

Sam winced 

**Bruce: Sorry.**

**Natasha: Don't turn green.**

**BrBruce: won't.**

**[Natasha grabs a gun, and turns to Bruce]**

**Natasha: Come on!**

**[Tony jumps onto a bot, and Thor seems to just be beating one]**

**Steve: Stark!**

**"** can i please get a waffle." Peter laughed 

"Can i please get a waffle." Shuri joined in. 

"What." T'challa asked 

**Iron Legion: We are here to help.**

**Tony: One sec. One sec, I got this.**

**Iron LeLegion:e are here to help.**

**[Half a bot goes after Helen, who is hiding behind the piano]**

**Iron LeLegion:lease back away.**

**[Ultron notices Helen and stops the droid from shooting her, right before Steve throws the robot to Thor]**

**Steve: Thor!**

**[Thor smashes the robot to pieces]**

**Iron Legion: Is unsafe. Is unsafe...**

**Tony: Come on! That's the one.**

**Iron Legion: ...is unsafe.**

**[Tony stops the bot, and ththeyoth topple to the ground, while Clint throws the shield to Steve]**

**Clint: Cap!**

"Snazzy" Scott whispered 

**[Steve destroys the last robot]**

**Ultron: That was dramatic.**

"Nah not really." Loki muttered sarcastically 

**Ultron: I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to... evolve? With these?**

**[Ultron picks up a discarded Iron Legion head, and crushes it]**

**Ultron: These puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction.**

**[Thor throws Mjolnir into Ultron, destroying him]**

"took your time doing that huh." Rocket murmured

"Yeah well." Thor flipped him off

**Ultron: I had strings, but now I'm free.**

"ew ew no no get it to stop." Clint got up pointing at the screen 

**Ultron [echoing]: There are no strings on me... There are no strings on me.**

**Pinocchio: But you can see there are no strings on me!**


	5. The one where ultron got the internet and Morgz mum rules YouTube because of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there so im gonna be posting a second chapter tonight of the deleted scene with Pietro and Wanda so that might take a but longer but :)

**[In a lab, Tony is looking at one of the destroyed robots]**

**[Maria is picking glass out of her foot]**

sevral people wince 

**Bruce : All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out. He used the Internet as an escape hatch.**

**"** sameeee." Peter said 

**Steve : Ultron.**

**Natasha: He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other.**

"dat deep as fuck." Shuri noted earning a nod from Peter and weird glances from a few people

**Rhodey: He's in your files, he's in the Internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?**

**Maria: Nuclear codes.**

**Rhodey : Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can.**

**Natasha: Nukes? He said he wanted us dead.**

**Steve: He didn't say "dead." He said "extinct"**

**Clint: He also said he killed somebody**

**Maria: There wasn't anyone else in the building.**

**Tony: Yes, there was.**

**[Tony brings up the broken JARVIS image]**

Tony gasped. Rhodey put his hand on his shoulder and nodded. 

**Bruce: What?This is insane.**

**Steve: Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense.**

**Bruce: No. Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy. This is... rage**

**[Thor comes in, and lifts Tony by the throat]**

"Hold up." Quill threw his arm in the air

"How come i get judged for doing that and when he does it no one handcuffs him!?" Loki yelled 

"Becuase he wasn't trying to take over the FUCKING WORLD!" Natasha spat.

**Clint: Whats going around.**

**Tony : Come on, use your words, buddy.**

**Thor: I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark.**

"Same" Wanda muttered earning a glance from everyone 

"Hey i thought we sorted it out." 

"Doesn't mean i don't have words."

**Steve: Thor. The Legionnaire.**

**[Thor throws Stark down]**

**Thor: Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it's headed north. And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again.**

**Natasha : Genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron.**

**[Helen is looking at the parts]**

**Helen: I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?**

**[Tony starts laughing like a crazy person, and Bruce starts shaking his head at him to stop]**

"seriously!" Stephen threw his arms up "what the fuck!"

Stark looked away trying to avoid eye contact with anyone 

"Words." Wanda deadpanned 

**Thor: You think this is funny?**

**Tony : No. It's probably not, right? This is very terrible. Is it so... Is it so... It is. It's so terrible.**

**Thor: This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand.**

**Tony : No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this.**

**Bruce: Tony, maybe this might not be the time**

**Tony : Really? That's it? You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?**

**Bruce: Only when I've created a murder bot.**

"Brucie boy makes a point." Val pointed 

"Thanks" Bruce fiddled with his fingers 

**Tony: We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?**

**Steve: Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Tony: Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?**

**Rhodey: No, it's never come up.**

**Tony : Saved New York?**

**Rhodey: Never heard that.**

**Tony: Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but... that up there, that's... that's the endgame.**

the room was silent 

"IM GETTING DEJA JA VU." Peter screamed 

"I just been in this place before." Shuri whispered grabbing the attention of Peter who gasped and immediately hugged her.

**Tony : How were you guys planning on beating that?**

**Steve: Together.**

**Tony: We'll lose.**

**Steve : Then we'll do that together, too. Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller.**

"when does Wanda come back?" Scott asked 

"In a minute." Someone answered 

"Not that i dont likelike you guys its just..."


	6. the one where THE DELETED SCENE SHOULD OF STAYED

**[In sokovia]**

**[Pietro is handing out things to people]**

Wanda smiled slightly 

**[He hands some pills to a man]**

**Pietro: those the right ones?**

"guess the kid wasn't that bad." Bruce muttered 

**Man: yeah**

**Pietro: Doctor refilled it, no more insurance**

**Pietro: yes oh i made a house call**

**Woman: no no**

**[Pietro pulls something out]**

**Pietro: this is for your Brother**

**Woman: thank you**

**Pietro: and this**

**[Pulls out a fancy-dancy dress]**

**Pietro: is not for your brother**

"never mind." Wanda chuckled 

**Woman: oh no this is too**

**[Wanda walks by]**

**Wanda: is every girl in Sokovia getting a dress from paris? Atleast (idk the name) looked**

"shit girl your accent is thicker then Peter." Shuri laughed 

"Well i mean i was living there."

"And hey!" Peter hit her arm jokingly 

**[The woman looks at him and he scoffs]**

**Pietro: shes kidding**

**[He runs to catch up with Wanda]**

**Pietro: youre jeleous youre not getting a dress**

**Wanda: you keep stealing youre going to get shot**

Everyone winced. Wanda looked down, Bucky pulled her onto his lap and hugged her as she silently let a few tears fall.

**[He scoffs]**

**[She hits his chest]**

**Wanda: i mean it, at speed nothing can touch you but standing still-**

**[He turns to face her]**

**Pietro: do you think i want to be, you said wait, im waiting. I dont know for what. We had stark helpless all these years and youu-**

"ah sibling rivalry at the best, you know some people pull hair or steal toys but in this case you talk about killing someone!" Scott said 

"Hey its not that bad i mean no offence guys but look at Loki and Thor and what's her name Hela. Plus Nebula and Gamora." Wanda pointed at the people 

"Ok correction, Earth sibling rivalry at its best."

**[The woman from earlier is running after her sun]**

**Woman: (i couldnt spell his name even if i tried) where did you go**

**Boy: the church**

**[To wanda and pietro]**

**Boy: the man says you need to come to the church**

**Wanda: what man? Boy: the... Iron man**

"Wha-What?!" Stark spluttered 

**[Wanda and Pietro share a confused look.]**

****"same sis." Carol muttered


	7. The one where theres a  little picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PERSON READING THIS STOP RIGHT NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT  
> I have updated the Avengers chat fanfic that I wrote but it doesn't show that I have so if you wanna read it it will obviously be on my account. So I do update them if you are wondering so... Go read that.. :)  
> K bai :)

**[Wanda and Pietro enter an abandoned church with Ultron under a red sheet, The sneaky motherfucker]**

Wanda muttered something under her breath 

"You alright?" Clint leaned over the Sofa 

"Uhuh... Just i erm i know what's gonna be said."

**Wanda: Talk, and if you are wasting our time...**

"straight to the point, love it." Val complimented 

**Ultron: Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that.The geometry of belief.**

**[wanda tries and looks in his head]**

"oh no." Peter whispered 

"Hey!" Wanda nudged him

**Ultron: You're wondering why you can't look inside my head.**

**[Wanda's eyes are glowing faintly red]**

**Wanda: Sometimes it's hard. But sooner or later, every man shows himself.**

A few people looked impressed 

**[Ultron stands up, taking the sheet off of him and the Maximoffs look shocked]**

"so the fact he was like.. I don't know... 7 foot give or take didnt give you any clues that he wasn't Human?" Loki asked 

"Go away." Wanda smirked 

**Ultron: I'm sure they do. But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter.**

**Wanda: I didn't expect, but I saw Stark's fear. I knew it would control him. Make him self-destruct.**

"you really hated him that much?" Gamora asked 

"Yup." She looked down

**Ultron: Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war. Invaders create Avengers.**

**Ultron: People create... smaller people? "Children." I lost the word, there.**

"get it away!" Peter hid behind Tony

**Ultron: Children... designed to supplant them, to help them... end. .**

**Wanda: Is that why you've come, to end the Avengers?**

"Thanks Wanda." Steve mutterd 

"Im sorry." She rolled her eyes 

**Ultron: I've come to save the world. But also... yeah.**

"Booooo!" Thor bellowed, Loki muttered something and rolled his eyes.

**[Ultron leads them to the basement area full of Ultrons]**

"ok why did he build a basement in a church?!" Rocket yelled gesturing to the screen 

"And how did no one notice?" Nebula continued 

"Being in the centrer of the city it was easy to bomb, too high if a risk." She shrugged it off as if it was something usual. People stared blankly at her

**Ultron: We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work.**

**Wanda: All of these are...**

**Ultron: Me. I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant. Disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads...**

**Pietro: Everyone's plan is not to kill them.**

**[Wanda glares each other]**

"thats a death stare if I've ever seen one." Shuri laughed. "Also your brother is really hot." Wanda chuckled slightly

**Ultron: And make them martyrs? You need patience. Need to see the big picture.**

**Pietro: I don't see the big picture. I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it... every day.**

"i need a drink." Wanda said getting up to escape the scene 

"Stay, please." Bucky whispers grabbinh her hand, which she exepts and buries her face in his neck 

**Ultron: You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records. .**

Everyone stopped moving. A few winced 

**Pietro: The records are not the picture.**

**Wanda: Pietro.**

**Ultron: No, please.**

"stop stop stop stop stop." Wanda whispered. Bucky pulled her closer so she was lying on his chest

**Pietro: We were 10 years old. Having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in... and the whole building starts coming apart.**

Everyone had their eyes glued to the screen.

This time Stark hid behind Peter, who gave him a weird look.

**Pietro: I grab her, roll under the bed, and the second shell hits. But it doesn't go off. It just... sits there in the rubble. Three feet from our faces.**

**"** youre ok." Bucky whispers which clint can't help bit stare. If Barnes hurts his daug- if Barnes hurts Wanda then hes got something else coming.

**Pietro: And on the side of the shell is painted one word...**

**Wanda: "Stark."**

Everyone winced 

**Pietro: We were trapped for two days.**

Wanda let a few tears slip remembering what happend 

**Wanda: Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, "This will set it off." We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us.**

A few people looked like they could cry at any moment. Bucky and Clint wanted to punch Stark. Natasha went to hug Wanda. 

"Sorry just stealing your girlfriend quickly." 

Natasha embraced her friend, Quickly joined by Carol, then Val, then Gamora and Nebula. Next Mantis and Shuri. And finally Okoye and Hope. 

Wanda chuckled slightly.

**ul** **ron: I know what they are. I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them.**

**[Ultron's hand ghosts Wanda's face]**

"Get that nasty hand away from her face." Clint growled 

**Ultron: But you will tear them apart... from the inside.**

A few people winced as Wanda looked down


	8. The one where theres mind games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated my other story (winterwitch one) but haven't updated the other once because i havent had time sorry :(

**[Maria is debriefing Steve at Avenger's Tower]**

**Maria: He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs. Reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place.**

**Steve: Fatalities?**

**Maria Hill: Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and "something too fast to see."**

Everyone looked at Wanda 

**Steve: Maximoffs. That makes sense he'd go to them. They have someone in common.**

**Maria: Not anymore.**

**[Maria gives Steve a tablet with Strucker's dead body and 'Peace' written in his blood]**

"Oof" Shrui commented resulting in T'challa hitting her arm "Hey!"

**[Clint is on the phone]**

**Clint: That's a negative. I answer to you. Yes, ma'am.**

**[Steve is standing behind Barton]**

**Steve: Barton. Might have something.**

**Clint: I gotta go.**

**Steve: Who was that?**

**Clint Barton: Girlfriend.**

"i am groot." 

"Shush." Nebula spat

**[ Steve and Clint join the team and hands the tablet to Thor]**

**Tony: What's this?**

**Steve: A message. Ultron killed Strucker.**

**[Thor shoves the tablet into Tony's chest, and Tony and Bruce look back to the picture of Strucker]**

**Tony: And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us** **.**

**Natasha: This is a smoke screen. Why send a messagege when you've just given a speech?**

**Steve: Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss.**

**Natasha: Yeah, I bet he... Yeah.**

**[Natasha searches the database and 'Record Deleted' appears on the screen]**

**Natasha: Everything we had on Strucker's been erased.**

**Steve: Not everything.**

**[The Avengers look around old files]**

**Steve: Known associates. Baron Strucker had a lot of friends.**

"He doesn't seem very friendly." Mantis said. Gamora just sighed. 

**Bruce: Well, these people are all horrible.**

**Tony: Wait. I know that guy. From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms.**

**Tony: There are conventions. All right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab.**

**Thor: This?**

**[Thor points to a picture of Ulysses Klaue]**

Okoye and T'challa stiffend 

**Tony Stark: It's a tattoo, I don't think he had it.**

**Thor: Those aren't tattoos, this is a brand.**

**[Bruce looks up the brand on the computer]**

**Bruce: Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning "thief." In a much less friendly way.**

**Steve: What dialect?**

**Bruce: Wakanada. Wa-Wa-Wakanda.**

Okoye sighed while Shuri laughed at Bruce

**Tony: If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods...**

**Steve: I thought your father said he got the last of it**

**Bruce: I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?**

**Tony: The strongest metal on Earth.**

"hell yeah." Shuri said proudly

**[Steve looks at his shield]**

**Steve : Where is this guy now?**

**[On the ship]**

**Ulysses Klaue: Don't tell me your men swindled you. I sent you six short-range heat-seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts. Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster.**

Wanda started to shrink in her seat.

**[Klaue ends this call and then starts another]**

**Ulysses Klaue: Now, minister, where were we?**

**[All the lights flicker off]**

"demogorgan." Shuri and Peter whispered looking at each other with a smirk

"Nah I think its just Wanda." Natasha deadpanned 

**[Klaue lifts and shoots a gun, but Pietro takes the gun and lines all the bullets neatly on the desk]**

Shuri sighed constantly as she stared at Pietro

**Ulysses Klaue: Yeah. The Enhanced.**

**[Wanda walks in]**

**Ulysses Klaue: Strucker's prize pupils. Do you want a candy? Hmm?**

**[Ulysses shakes a bowl of candy]**

**Ulysses Klaue: I was sorry to hear about Strucker. But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life. Not a growth market.**

**[Wanda and Pietro share a look]**

**Ulysses Klaue: You didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid I'm not that afraid.**

"How, Wanda is terrifying?" Sam asked no one in particular

"Thanks?" She raised an eyebrow at him

**Wanda: Everybody is afraid of something** **.**

**Ulysses Klaue: Cuttlefish. Deep sea fish. They make lights, disco lights...**

"They are terrifying." Peter agreed 

Shuri rolled her eyes "Nerd"

"Says you!" 

**[Wanda and pietro share a look]**

**[Immitates a cuttlefish]**

**Ulysses Klaue: to hypnotize their prey, and then...**

**[Klaue makes a snapping motion]**

"He really doesn't seen that... Evil right now." Quill pointed out which a few others agreed to 

"He's a very deceiving man." Okoye said to which T'challa nodded.

**Ulysses Klaue: I saw a documentary. It was terrifying.**

**[Pietro goes to the candy bowl and steals one]**

Wanda rolled her eyes and smiled to herself 

**[Pietro shrugs when Wanda glares at him]**

a few people chuckled at their exchange 

**Ulysses Klaue: So if you're going to fiddle with my brain... and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business. And I know you're not in charge. And I only deal... with the man in charge.**

**[Ultron flies up to Klaue's window, and then throws Klaue to the ground]**

**Ultron: There is no man in charge. Let's talk business.**

**[Klaue and one of his henchmen go and get the vibranium for Ultron]**

**Ultron: Upon this rock, I will build my church. Vibranium.**

**[Ultron tosses the vibranium to Pietro]**

**Ulysses Klaue: You know, it came at great personal cost.**

**[Klaue touches his brand]**

**Ulysses Klaue: It's worth billions.**

**[Ultron goes to the mainframe, and then transfers lots of money]**

**Ultron: Now so are you.**

**[Klaue's henchman's phone beeps, and he looks at it, and then at Klaue]**

**Ultron: It's all under your dummy holdings. Finance is so weird. But I always say, "Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich "and wait to find out which is which."**

"thats my line" Tony mutterd

**[Klaue and his henchman both slowly look at Ultron]**

**Ulysses Klaue: Stark.**

**Ultron: What?**

**Ulysses Klaue:** **Tony Stark used to say that. To me. You're one of his.**

**Ultron: What? I'm not...**

**[Ultron grabs Klaue's arm, his henchman reaches for his gun, but Wanda uses her powers to keep his arm down]**

**Ultron: I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets? His hollow men? I mean, look at me. Do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing!**

**[Ultron cuts Klaue's arm off]**

"ouch." Scott murmerd 

**Ultron: I'm sorry. I'm... I'm sure that's gonna be okay. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark!**

**[Ultron kicks Klaue down a flight of stairs]**

**Ultron: It's a thing with me. Stark is... He's a sickness!**

**Tony: Ah, junior.**

**[Ultron turns his head to see tony, Steve, and Thor standing behind him]**

**Tony: You're gonna break your old man's heart. Ultron: If I have to.**

**[Natasha and Clint sneak up]**

**Thor: Nobody has to break anything.**

**Ultron: Clearly you've never made an omelet.**

**Tony : He beat me by one second.**

**Pietro: Ah, yes. He's funny. Mr. Stark. It's what? Comfortable? Like old times?**

**[Pietro gestures to the missiles]**

**Tony: This was never my life.**

"Well.." Rhodey tipped his head from side to side. Tony slapped his arm

**Steve: You two can still walk away from this.**

**Wanda: We will.**

**Steve: I know you've suffered.**

**Ultron: Captain America. God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but...**

"He is funny." Loki said. Thor glared at him. 

**Thor: If you believe in peace, then let us keep it.**

**Ultron: I think you're confusing "peace" with "quiet."**

**Tony: Uh-huh. What's the vibranium for?**

**Ultron: I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan.**

**[Ultron attacks Tony, and two Ultrons attack Thor and Steve]**

**[Pietro pushes Thor a bit, and Steve runs towards Wanda, but she pushes him back]**

**Ulysses Klaue: Shoot them.**

**Henchman: Which ones?**

**Ulysses Klaue: All of them!**

**Henchman: Move! Move! Move!**

**[Henchmen swarm the ship, guns ablazing, but Natasha and Clint rush to meet them]**

**[Everyone is still fighting]**

**[Steve throws his shield, and Pietro goes into fast mode and punches the Captain]**

**[Thor throws Mjolnir, and Pietro holds onto it, and Mjolnir pulls him down]**

Clint smiles and Wanda rolls her eyes at her brother yet again.

**[Ultron and Iron Man start fighting outside]**

**[Inside, Steve gets his shield back from an Ultron, and when Pietro tries to get up, Steve hits him with his shield]**

**Steve: Stay down, kid.**

**[Ultron takes over one of the Ultron henchmen near Wanda]**

**Ultron: It's time for some mind games.**

Thor, Natasha, Steve, Bruce and Wanda all pale. Steve looks down, Natasha avoids the stares everyone was aiming at them, Thor refused to take his eyes of the screen acting like he wasn't fazed by it, Bruce hid is face in his hands and Wanda hid her face in Bucky's chest. 

**[On the Quinjet, Bruce hits the radio]**

**Bruce: Guys? Is this a code green?**

**[No one answers , and Bruce walks out of the Quinjet]**

**[On the ship, Wanda sneaks up on Thor and gets in his head]**

**Steve: Thor, status.**

**Thor: The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care. I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty.**

"I am never letting this go." Loki laughed falling on his back.

"I am mighty? Seriously?" Sam laughed 

**[Thor walks into his vision: A strange type of Asgard]**

**[Pietro rushes at Steve, and Wanda gets into his head too, and then Natasha's]**

**[The Ultrons close the vibranium hiding place]**

**Ultron: This is going very well.**

**[Clint takes out the rest of the human henchmen, and when Wanda comes up from behind him, he places an electric arrow on her forehead]**

**[Wanda starts to shake]**

"Sorry." Clint winced 

"I kinda had it coming." Wanda told him

**Clint: I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan.**

"Sorry." Loki mumbled 

"It's fine." Clint brushed it off

**[When Clint tries to take the arrow off Pietro comes up, and pushes Clint through a window, before taking the arrow off of Wanda and rushing her away]**

**Clint: Yeah, you better run. Who's ever standing, we got to move! Guys?**

**[Natasha watches girls do ballet]**

Natasha avoided everyones eye contact

**Ballet Instructor: Again.**

**Natasha: You'll break them.**

**Madame B.: Only the breakable ones.**

**[Little girls are watching the ballet girls]**

**Madame B.: You're made of marble. We'll celebrate after the graduation ceremony.**

**[We flash to young Natasha lying on a medical table, and a person holding medical tools]**

**[We go back to the ballerinas]**

**Natasha: What if I fail?**

**[Young Natasha shoots at a target, and then the target is replaced with a man with a sack over his head]**

"Woah!" Scott exclaimed, "That took a turn!"

**Madame B.: You never** **fail**

**[Young Natasha raises her arm, and fires]**

"I think its my turn to do this." Wanda said got up and sat next to Natasha giving her a hug from the side, "sorry." 

"It's ok." She whispers hugging her back. Once again all the girls got up to hug her. 

"Are they gonna do that everytime?" Stark asked 

"Yes because we can and we love each other." One of them answered 

**[Steve is at a 1940's party, people are fighting, bleeding, and dancing, and then he turns to see Peggy]**

Bucky put his arm around Steve's shoulder 

"You good pal?" 

"Yeah." He answered quietly

**Peggy: Are you ready for our dance?**

**[In Thor's Vision]**

**Heimdall: Is it him? Is that the first son of Odin?**

"well..." Val winced 

Everyone stayed still for the rest of the visions

**[Heimdall's eyes are all white]**

**Thor: Heimdall, your eyes.**

**Heimdall: They see everything. They see you leading us to Hel.**

**Heimdall: Wake up!**

**[Heimdall starts choking Thor]**

**[In Steve's vision]**

**Peggy: The war is over, Steve. We can go home. Imagine it.**

**[The vision goes back and forth between the hall being empty with only Steve in it, and Peggy and Steve dancing]**

**Thor: I can still save you! Heimdall: We're all dead! Can you not see?**

**Madam B.: Exactly.**

**[An arm reaches out and slams her onto the medical table, Natasha is rolled past two little girls with no mouths, and then into the operation room]**

**[In real life, Pietro is looking over Wanda]**

**Pietro: What can I do?**

**Wanda: It hurts.**

**Pietro: I'm going to kill him. I'll be right back.**

**[Pietro makes as if to run off, but Wanda stops him]**

**Wanda: No. I'm all right. I want... I want to finish the plan.**

**[Wanda turns her face to see Bruce outside of the Quinjet]**

"Ok i know what i did was unforgivable and im sorry, i really am i was stupid, naive and just completely overwhelmed with getting revenge on Tony. But why did you leave the Quinnjet in plain sight?" Wanda asked 

Everyone was silent, not being able to think of a come back

"Wait what did you do?" Peter inquired which no one answered

**Wanda: I want the big one.**

**[Ultron and Tony are fighting, and Tony gets Ultron on the ground, holding missiles on him]**

**Ultron: The vibranium is getting away.**

**Tony: And you're not going anywhere.**

**Ultron: Of course not. I'm already there. You'll catch on. But first, you might need to catch Dr. Banner.**

Wanda, Bruce, T'challa, Okoye and Shuri all winced 

**[Tony blows Ultron up, and then takes to the sky]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also took way too long


	9. The one where I BLESS THE RAIN DOWN IN AFRICAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated in ages. This also sucks so sorry.

**[The Hulk runs into a city]**

T'challa and Okoye paled while everyone else winced. Bruce sunk into his seat. Wanda hid behind Bucky.. Again

**Tony: News or footage. Keyword, "Hulk."Natasha, I could really use a lullaby.**

**Clint: That's not gonna happen.**

**(Barton is trying to snap Natasha out of whatever she's in)**

**Clint: Not for a while. The whole team is down.**

**[Steve and Thor are just waking up]**

**Clint: You got no backup here.**

"You could help." Quill pointed out 

"I was otherwise occupied" he reasoned 

**Tony: I'm calling in Veronica.**

**[A satelite shoots a suit down to Earth]**

Shuir was in awe

**[A van full of armed troops is riding into the city]**

**Driver: We need backup!**

"No fucking shit!" Rocket spat. Gamora hit him on the arm

**[The Hulk runs at the car and rips off the roof]**

Bruce winced 

**[The Hulk is standing over a cowering driver, when a large metallic hut is built around him]**

**Security: Go! Keep moving!**

**[All of the guards hold guns up to the Hulk's jail, as he starts pounding on the metal]**

**[Hulk digs the cage into the ground, and leaps out somewhere else, pushing an occupied car in the meantime]**

"i could of made it better." Shuri mutterd, "Me and Peter together could of made it the new Ultron just without the whole phsyopathic things." Peter high fived her

**[Hulkbuster lands, and everyone turns to stare]**

**Tony: All right, everybody, stand down! Will you listen to me? That little witch is messing with your mind.**

Everyone slowly looks at Wanda, who was muttering something in Sokovian. Bucky chuckled at what she said 

"What did she say?" Steve asked 

" 'So that's where the nickname came from.' " 

"Oh come on, you like the nickname." Natasha laughed 

"I don't like where it came from." She said 

**Tony: You're stronger than her. You're smarter than her. You're Bruce Banner.**

Wanda looked offended then nodded to herself and went back to her position on Barnes

**[Hulk roars]**

**Tony: Right, right, right, don't mention puny Banner.**

"I know how it feels." Thor sympathised 

"He does. It was hilarious." Val nodded 

Everyone looked confused 

"..we'll watch it next." Carol said holding up the Thor Ragnarok DVD (A/N im doing Thor Ragnarok next lol)

**[Hulk throws a car at Tony, and they begin fighting]**

**Tony:** **Okay!**

**[Hulk jumps from the back, and drives a rod through the Hulkbuster suit]** **:**

**Tony: In the back? Dick move, Banner.**

"Launguage." Everyone shouted

**[The suit throws its arm at the Hulk to get it off of it]**

**Tony: Veronica, give me a hand.**

**[Veronica drops an arm to Tony , when he Hulkbuster and Hulk punch each other]**

**[The punch breaks several nearby windows and people fall back]**

**[Tony starts punching Hulk repeatedly]**

**Tony: Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep.**

a few chuckled. Tony, Steve and Manits noticed Bruce and went to comfort him.

**[Hulk grabs Tony's hand, but it turns into a cuff, and Tony starts flying him away]**

**Tony: Okay, pal, we're gonna get you out of town.**

**[Hulk punches Hulkbuster, and they crash into a building]**

**Tony: Not that way, not that way.**

**[The two of them crash through windows, and fight, before Hulkbuster pushes Hulk against the wall]**

**Tony: Come on, Bruce! You gotta work with me.**

**[Hulk starts fighting him some more, and they crash through a crowded elevator, which Tony manages to grab a hold of]**

**Tony: Everybody, out!**

**[Tony throws Hulk to the steps, and then smashes an elevator on him]**

**Tony: Going down?**

"really not the time." Natasha muttered 

**[Hulkbuster punches Hulk, and Hulk looks up at him, and spits on the floor]**

**Tony** **: I'm sorry.**

People laughed. Bruce smiled slightly 

**[Hulk punches him through a wall, and then up the side of a building, ripping out a part of his suit]**

**Tony: Damage report?**

**[Nothingness]**

**Tony: That's comprehensive. Show me something.**

**[The suit finds an all clear building under constructio]**

**Tony: How quickly can we buy this building?**

**[The arm drops Hulk, and holds him down, and the building implodes]**

**[Soldiers show up outside of the building]**

**Soldier 1: Move! Move! Move!**

**Soldier 2: Go, go, go!**

**Soldier 3: Flank him, flank him!**

**[Hulk gets out of the rubble and stares at all of the scared people, and then at the soldiers that are aiming at him]**

people look sorry for him 

"Sorry." Wanda whispered 

"It's fine." He forgave her

"No its not. I was.. I don't know.. I cant even think of a word for it. But its not ok. Just because 2 people died i had to go and do that, which killed loads of people." She argued 

"Wanda you where a homeless 10 ten year old with nothing and joined HYDRA because you had no where else to go." Steve reasoned 

She went silent 

**[Hulk starts to get up]**

**[Tony knocks him out]**

**[All black]**


	10. The one where i cry

So... I was on the last row of text and i accidentally deleted everything I had just done... Soooooo it will be up tomorrow, Tuesday at the latest sorry


	11. The one where i cried for a bit then got my shit together and rewrote it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT STUFF HAPPENED AND I HAD TO CUT IS SHORT

**[On a quinjet, Tony is talking to Hill, Bruce is sweating and covered in a blanket, Natasha is silent, and Steve and Thor look like they behead someone]**

"cold." Rocket mumbles 

"Hey not our fault." Tony countered 

"Yeah i know its hers." The Racoon pointed at Wanda, who turned around, eyes glowing red. 

Peter and Shuri jumped up on down on the spot, grinning widely and pointing at Wanda "Oh my God she's doing it!"

**Maria: The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest but it's in the air.**

**Tony : The Stark Relief Foundation?**

**Maria: Already on the scene. How's the team?**

**Tony: Everyone's... We took a hit. We'll shake it off.**

"so how long did you all hate me for?" Wanda muttered

"Bout the same time we all hated Barnes." Tony answered "sorry, not Steve." He corrected after Steve rolled his eyes 

"So likeeeee along time." 

"Felt like it"

"I know i was there i felt the hatred." She waved her arms in air

"I liked you." Clint reasoned she smiled at him

"I don't either you're littarly my best friend." Nat added

**Maria: Well, for now, I'd stay in stealth mode and stay away from here.**

**Tony: So, run and hide?**

**Maria: Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer.**

**Tony: Neither do we.**

**[Hill hangs up, and Tony goes up to Clint in the pilot's seat]**

**Tony: Hey, you wanna switch out?**

**Clint: No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time because we're still a few hours out.**

**Tony : Few hours from where?**

**Clint: A safe house.**

**[The quinjet lands on a picturesque farm]**

**[The Avengers walk up to the house]**

**Thor: What is this place?**

**Tony: Safe house.**

**Clint: Let's hope.**

"poor, poor Laura." Val huffed 

**[Clint opens the door, and leads everyone inside]**

**Clint: Honey? I'm home.**

**[Laura walks into the room, and pauses slightly when she sees the Avengers]**

**Clint: Hi. Company. Sorry, didn't call ahead.**

**Laura: Hey.**

**[She kisses Clint, and they hug]**

**[Everyone looks confused, except for Natasha]**

**Tony: This is an agent of some kind.**

A few snort

**Clint: Gentlemen, this is Laura.**

**[Laura waves]**

**Laura: I know all of your names.**

**[Tony waves back, and footsteps can be heard coming]**

**Clint: Oh. Incoming.**

**Lila: Dad!**

"aww she's so cute." Hope gushed. Clint smirked proudly 

**[Clint picks Lila up, and Cooper also hugs Clint]**

**Clint: Hi, sweetheart! Hey, buddy. How are you guys doing?**

**Tony: These are smaller agents.**

"Dude." Clint glared playfully

**Clint: Look at your face! Oh, my goodness.**

**[Clint puts Lila down]**

**Lila: Did you bring Auntie Nat?**

**Natasha: Why don't you hug her and find out?**

**[Lila runs to Natasha, who easily picks her up]**

**Steve: Sorry for barging in on you.**

**Tony: Yeah, we would've called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed.**

**Clint: Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low.**

**Laura: Honey.**

**[Thor looks down at legos that he stepped on]**

"No wonder Jane dumped you." Loki smirked 

"IT WAS A MUTUAL DUMPING!" Thor screamed. Carol moved over to hug him.

**Natasha: I missed you. How's little Natasha, huh?**

**[Thor kicks the legos he stepped on under a chair, and Steve looks down at what he's doing]**

**Laura: She's... Nathaniel.**

"oof." Scott whispered. Hope hit his chest to which he threw his arms in the air

**[Nat leans down to Laura's stomach]**

**Natasha: Traitor.**

**[Lila looks up at Thor, who starts thinking about his vision, and toast pops out of the toaster]**

**[Thor walks out of the house, and Steve follows him]**

**Steve: Thor?**

**Thor: I saw something in that dream. I need answers. I won't find them here.**

**]Thor spins his hammer, and takes off]**

**[Steve turns around, and here's Peggy's voice from his dream]**

**Peggy: We can go home.**

Bucky gently hit Steve's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. Natasha moved closer to him and rested her head on the other shoulder 

**[Steve walks out to the field, and Clint is showing Laura his new synthetic skin]**

**Clint: See? You worried for nothing. Can't even feel the difference, can you?**

**Laura: If they're sleeping here, some of them are gonna have to double up.**

**Clint : Yeah, that's not gonna sell.**

**Laura: What about Nat and Dr. Banner? How long has that been going on?**

**Clint: Has what?**

"nothing!" They both yelled to quickly 

**[Laura starts laughing]**

**Laura: You are so cute.**

**Clint: Nat and Banner?**

**Laura: I'll explain when you're older, Hawkeye.**

**Clint: Well, okay.**

**Laura: It's bad, right? Nat seems really shaken.**

**Clint: Ultron has these allies. These kids. They're punks, really. But they carry a big, damn stick. And Nat took a serious hit. Someone's gonna have to teach them some manners.**

"We have names!" 

"Really?" Quill questioned 

"AND YOU CALLED US PUNKS!" 

"Ok but did you not see the way you where dressed." Clint added. She sunk into Bucky's chest excepting defeat 

**Laura: That someone being you. You know I totally support your avenging. I couldn't be prouder. But I see those guys... those gods...**

**[They look out the window at Steve and Tony]**

**Clint: You don't think they need me.**

**Laura: I think they do, which is a lot scarier. They're a mess.**

**Clint: Yeah. I guess they're my mess.**

"Rude." They all muttered

"Ha!" Sam, Bucky and Wanda pointed 

"What?" Natasha questioned 

"We weren't Avengers yet so we aren't Clint's mess." Sam explained 

"Makes no sense." Bruce deadpanned 

"Does to us." Bucky said and Sam and Wanda nodded in agreement 

**Laura : You need to be sure that this team is really a team, and that they have your back. Things are changing for us. In a few months' time, you and me are gonna be outnumbered. I need... Just be sure.**

**Clint : Yes, ma'am.**

**[She feels where he got shot]**

**Laura : I can feel the difference.**

"aww." Peter, Shuri, Val and Carol gushed 


	12. The one were I’m back bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short but IM BACK BITCHESSS

**[U-Gin Genetics Research Lab in Seoul, Korea]**

"Yes! She's back!" Shuri says with enthusiasm, getting a weird stare from Peter,

**[Helen Cho is giving orders to two staff members in Korean as she walks into her lab]**

**  
Ultron: Scream, and your entire staff dies.**

"And you just let that happen?" Loki shook his head.

"wha- I- what about New York?" Wanda spat.

"Touché."

**Ultron: I could've killed you, Helen, the night we met. I didn't.  
**

**  
Helen Cho: Do you expect a thank-you note?**

  
"Yes sis, go off.” Shuri grinned.

**Ultron: I expect you to know why.**

  
"that’s so cool." Peter and Shuri were in a trance looking at the cradle.

**Helen Cho: The Cradle.**

**  
[Ultron looks down at tthe Cradle, and plays a recording of Helen]**

**_  
Helen Cho: This is the next thing, Tony._ **

**Ultron: This is the next me.**

**Helen Cho: The Regeneration Cradle prints tissue. It can't build a living body.**

Shuri furrowed her brows, "Have they even tried?”

**Ultron: It can. You can. You lack the materials.**

**[** **An Ultron comes up with Vibranium]**

**  
Ultron: You're a brilliant woman, Helen. But we all have room to improve**

**[Ultron pulls a Loki on Helen]**

  
”My child!" Loki screamed.

"yeah, the poor lady didn’t deserve that." Thor sighed.

"What?! No! I’m talking about my scepter you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> I might add the deleted scene with Wanda and Pietro if i remember so don't attack me if its in the wring place but i think its before they meet ultron.


End file.
